1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearshift lock for locking a gearshift of a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gearshift locks are used for increasing security of a car at the present time. A conventional gearshift lock as shown in FIG. 13 comprises a bracket 91 which defines a slot (not labeled) therein and firmly mounted on a gearshift seat 5 of the car beside the gearshift 90, and a U-shaped latch 92 enclosing a lower portion of the gearshift 90 and disengageably received in the slot of the bracket 91. The U-shaped latch 92 is disengaged from the bracket 91 by means of a key 93. This conventional lock is simple and has been used for a period of time. However, a thief can easily cut off the gearshift 90 from a lower portion beneath the U-shaped latch 92 by a saw or other tools, then he can use a hook or the like to operate the remaining portion of the gearshift 90. Moreover, cars used at the present time are usually provided with a remote control to open the various locks, therefore the conventional gearshift lock is required to be improved to cooperate with the remote control.